Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus capable of acquiring and recording position information.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, position information has been attached to a captured image through a camera provided with a unit for acquiring position information such as a global positioning system (GPS). For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-105014 discusses a camera having a built-in GPS, which attaches position information acquired through the GPS to an image.
However, in order to calculate a position, a unit such as the GPS for acquiring the position information has to detect a satellite, so that a certain amount of time is necessary to acquire the final position information. Therefore, there is a case where the position information is not attached to the image because calculation of the position information has not yet completed at a timing at which the image is captured. Particularly, when a battery of the camera is replaced, it takes time to acquire the position information because power supplied to a GPS module is discontinued, and thus the GPS has to detect the satellite and execute positioning again.